A Ninja and a Ghost? Oh My!
by FariyFlare
Summary: Danny Phantom and the Ninja of Norrisville, two heroes that protect their town from the evil forces. Join these two heroes as they have an unexpected meeting and soon find themselves joining forces to fight the evil that is to come. (Based on the short story I made for Phantom Shorts called "Randy Cunningham in, "Ninja Ghost? Oh My!")
1. Chapter 1: Ninja Ghost? Oh My!

Randy was way up in the sky in his ninja suit not really caring where he was going, because right now he was fighting for his life against McFist's robotic minions inside a McFist aircraft. Before all of this happened, you could say Randy was having a wonderful day hanging out with his but friend Howard, but then everything went downhill. First, McFist decided to attack the school and caused Randy to go ninja and fight a giant robotic alligator to save the day. During that fight he found his way onto the McFist aircraft without knowing it until a bit later after defeating the annoying robotic alligator, and then ended up battling more of McFist's minions. All of that had bought him up to this of time, fighting on his enemy's aircraft, having no clue where he was in the world, and getting a bit tired from this endless fighting.

After what felt the endless hours of fighting, Randy manage to take down the last of robotic minions that look like apes. After taking down the last one, Randy looked around and became utterly confused, "Where the cheese am I? And how did I get here?" He then took another look around him, "By the looks of it, I'm in one of McFist's airships and I believe I should get out of here before they know that I'm here," with that being said, he ran over to one of the windows and jumped through it then used his scarf as a makeshift hang glider.

After a bit of gliding around through the air, Rand landed in what looked like a small town. Once the scarf went back to it's regular length, Randy looked around at the area that he was in and saw he was in some short of town. The town itself looked peaceful, but there was some strange about it. And no, it wasn't the fact that there was no one around in the middle of the afternoon, or was it because of that? Maybe it was, but what Randy thought was the most strange was how the air felt. Sure people may say that air is air, but the air felt much different then back in Norrisville, the air felt more paranormal and felled with lots of energy.

Randy looked around the town once more and then scratched his head in confusion, "Where the juice am I? This looks nothing like Norrisville," then he noticed a sign off to the side saying 'Welcome to Amity Park, the nicest place to live,' ''Amity Park? Man, it's going to take me a few days to get back to Norrisville! Wait? And wasn't this the place that been called the most hunted place on earth? Yeah right, there's no way this place is hunted, it's to peaceful. And there's no such thing as ghosts. Monsters, yes. Ghost, no honking way!"

Then as if on cue a voice could be heard from behind him, "What do we have here? A little ninja came to play."

Randy then turned around to see who it was and was fast enough to see a green blub with red eyes before it transformed. In a blink of an eye, where the green blub once stood, stood a green colored ninja with red eyes, then there was a cry out of nowhere yelling out, "Ghost!"

"Ghost?" Randy asked out loud as the green ninja jumped towards him with a sword, causing Bandy to pull out his own sword to defend himself.

"What else do you expect me to be? Some kind of monster? That's a laughs" the green ninja replied as he tried to get passed Randy's defense.

Randy wasn't sure what he was doing, here he was fighting a green ninja ghost with swords. He was busy freaking out, he wanted run as far away from this town as possible, but at the same time he wanted to day and finish this sword fight. Right now he was yelling and freakiny out like crazy in his mind, "A ghost! I'm fighting a ghost?! But how? Ghost are not real! They're just made up stories to tell at campfires and to scare kids! And if they are real shouldn't they be invisible, right? Right? I hope this is just a prank that Howard decided to pull on me, because if it isn't, I'm going to run like the wind out of here for the next ghost I see, even if it's that so called hero Danny Phantom or whatever his name is. Just don't eat my soul!"

After a few more minutes of blows being dodged who intercepted, Randy finally got hit on his opponent. With one fast swipe, Randy was able to get an attack in on his opponent in the arm. When the green ninja ghost bought about another attack, Randy was able to intercept it and with a lot of strength sent the green ninja backwards. When Randy was about to go in for another attack, he was stopped in his tracks by an echoey a voice beside him, ''A ninja fight? Cool! Man, I'm so glad that I was a bit late for once to be able to see this."

Randy turned to the side he heard the voice from and saw a boy around his age with snow white hair and glowing green eyes? (And he could walk through walls, disappear and fly! He was much more unique the other guy... Yes I had to, deal with it!) He was wearing a black jumpsuit with a white collar, belt, gloves and boots, plus he was... _glowing and floating?_ Randy then stood there frozen stiff staring wide eyed at the boy, and before the boy could say something, Randy yelled, "GHOST!" and ran out of there like the wind screaming very "manly" at the same time.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

Danny just floated there blinking his eyes at what just happened. He just got there to take down whichever ghost decided to attack, when he came upon the sight of Bertrand in his ninja form fighting another ninja. And like any other people that enjoyed watching a good fight, he decided to float off to the side and watch it before butting in to capture the ghost. But after he made the comment of a ninja fight being cool, the black ninja turned to face him with wide eyes, and before Danny could even say anything, the guy cried out ghost, then ran off like the wind screaming very "manly." "What was that about?" Danny asked Bertrand.

"Who knows, it was if he never saw a ghost before," Bert and replied, then he turned to Danny, "And now that you're here, let's get down to bus-" but was cut off by Danny stacking him into the feared Fenton Thomas.

Danny just sighed as he placed the cap back on the thermos, "Man, I really hoping to see how that ninja fight would turn out, and I was really in the mood to See a ninja fight. I guess I can just bring up an anime or something that involves a ninja fight when I get homes" he then just shrugged his shoulders and took off for home.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

After a surprisingly fast trip back home if you count the fact of running nonstop at your top speed like the wind running away from a town that is hunted by ghosts. It was the next day and Randy telling the story to Howard about what happened. At the end of the story, Howard was just staring at Randy with a dumbfounded look and looked as if he was resisting to face palmed himself. Randy noticed this and asked, ''Howard, what with that look?"

"Did you say that this guy was glowing and floating?" Howard asked him seriously.

"Yeah..." Randy replied unsure where this was going

"Did he wear a black and white jumpsuit?"

"Yeah..."

"Did he have snow white and glowing green eyes? (And he could walk through walls, disappear and fly! He was much more unique the other guy... Yes I had to again, deal with it!) "

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Cunningham! You ran away screaming from the ghost hero Danny Phantom who lives there!" Howard plane throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis.

When those words registered in Randy's mind, he hid his head into his hands and cried out, "I'm such a shoob! Now he will think that the Ninja is scared of ghosts!"

"You said it, not me," Howard added in.

 **(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)(×)**

At the same time back in Amity Park, Danny was hanging out with his friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. "You wouldn't believe what I found out about that black ninja you saw last night," Tucker told Danny holding out his PDA.

''And what did you find?" Danny asked, "I just hope that I didn't scare anyone that was important."

"I'm sure that the person wasn't anyone special, right Tuck?" Sam asked.

''Actually it is someone more important and special than you may think," Tacker told them as he brought up a picture of the ninja from the other night standing in fount of some school, ''It says here that he is the Ninja of Norrisville, and been protecting the place for around 800 years now from some evil sorcerer."

"Great, now I'm going to be known as the ghost who scared the 800 year old ninja! I'm going to be the laughing stock in the Ghost Zone and this world!" Danny exclaimed, then as he crossed his arms asked sarcastically, "Can this day get any better?"

"I wish I was there to see it happen though" Tucker told them, "I will give anything to see that a hero ran away from another hero!"

At that comment, Sam punched Tucker in the shoulder then turned her attention her attention to Danny, "Let's head down to Nasty Burger? My treat."

"Alright," Danny replied still in a grouchy mood from finding out he scared another hero, but off they went to Nasty Burger.

* * *

 **Well here we are, the first chapter of A Ninja and a Ghost? Oh MY! I'm not sure if I'm going to keep the title or change it, we will just have to see later on. Anyways, you guys may have recognize this chapter from somewhere and that is because it is the same one in my Phantom Shorts. I first made this chapter to be a short, but after a bit of thinking and such I decided to make this into bigger story. I would of done it sooner, but I wasn't sure where I would go with it at first, but now I do. Yes I know that I got many other stories on the go but I have so many ideas that I want to share with you guys, so... NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM POSTING NEW STORIES! MA HA HA HAAAAAAAAAAAA! I may have went a little crazy there, but oh well, that is what is basically happening around here, craziness and randomness.**

 **Well until the next chapter, Flare, over and out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Field Trip

At the Nasty Burger the trio sat in their usual seat with Danny still feeling a bit down with scaring another hero. But at the same time it kind of confused him, if the Ninja was really over 800 years, then shouldn't he not be afraid of ghosts? Or should he be a ghost himself? "Hey Danny? Are you still down about scaring the Ninja?" Tucker asked after taking a bite of his burger.

"Of course!" Danny exclaimed, "I scared another hero! And to make matters worse, it was over 800 years old! I may have given him a heart attack or something!"

"I'm sure that it isn't that bad," Sam assured him, "I'm sure he's perfectly fine. I think you may have just started him making it seem like you scared him."

"Then explained why he ran away screaming very 'manly?" Danny asked as he air quoted 'manly.'

"I'm sure that he had a very good reason for screaming like that," Sam replied not wanting to admit that Danny may had scared him when she was trying to convince Danny that he didn't scare the Ninja.

Wanting to try to try and change the root of the conversation, Tucker spoke up, "Hey, did you hear about the field trip that the school is planing for our class?"

"And where did you hear this?" Sam asked not very convinced that the news was true.

"Mr. Lancer," Tucker replied with a shrug, "I heard him talking to himself about it before we left. So I decided to hack into the school network and found out that we are."

"So let me guess, we are going to some kind of museum again?" Danny asked showing his disinterest in the idea. Sure it was great getting out of the school now and then, but the field trips the school been planning lately hasn't been the best.

"No, actually, we are going on at tour with another school at someplace called McFist Industries," Tucker informed him as he started doing something on his PDA, "And you wouldn't guess where it is at."

"Where?" Danny asked not very sure if he should be excited about this.

"It's in Norrisville," Tucker informed him with a smirk, "And the Ninja lives in Norrisville, so that means-"

"That if we meet we see him, I will be able to see if he's fine and say sorry for scaring him," Danny beamed with joy.

"Exactly!" Tucker stated proudly.

"Let's just hope that he doesn't run off on you again when he see's you," Sam joked with her own smirk.

"Not funny Sam," Danny stated amused.

"Yes it is," Sam replied back, "What other ghost or person can say they scared The Ninja of Norrisville."

"Well I'm still not proud of scaring him," Danny fondly stated.

"What ever, I just hope that this field trip will turn out better then the other ones," Sam commented before taking a bite of her tofu burger.

"Yeah, and hopefully we can get a break from all the ghost and stuff," Danny commented his own thoughts.

"I think that may be a bit impossible Danny," Tucker told him trying to hold back his laugh.

"And why is that?" Danny asked not catching onto what Tucker was talking about.

"Well, wherever you go, there will always be a ghost around," Tucker replied smiling.

Danny had to think about it for a moment before he let a smile break lose and laughed a little, "So true Tuck, so true."

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

The next day during first class with Lancer, the announcement of field trip was announced. This news brought smiles and joy to the whole class, everyone was excited about this trip. But the joy soon faded away once Danny found out who will be coming along to chaperone. The people were Danny's parents. Danny just hoped that his parents weren't try to embarrass him in fount of his peers and in fount of whole different school.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Back in Norrisvill, Randy and Howard were sitting in their first class wanting for the day to being. Once the bell rang, Mrs. Driscoll began her class with her skeletal husband by her side, "Before we begin today's class, I got an exciting announcement to share with you all."

"I wonder what it could be this time," Randy whispered to Howard as he remember the other field trips their teacher planned for them.

"As long as it has a food stand or something that doesn't evolve the Ninja appearing, I'm done with what ever it is," Howard whispered answered back. Sure he found it so honkin' bruce that his biffer was the Ninja, THE Ninja! But at the same time it was quite annoying when ever Randy had to go ninja out to stop who ever was stanked or McFist when the were in the middle of something.

"Well this class is going to be going on a tour of McFist Industries," Jerry, Mrs. Driscoll's husband announced, but everyone could tell that it was just Mrs, Driscoll making him talk.

At hearing this Randy's eyes went wide, "Did she just said that?" then he turned to Howard, "Please tell me that I'm just hearing things and we aren't going on a field trip to my arch nemesis lair!"

"Fine, we are not going on a field trip to your arch nemesis' lair," Howard replied bordly, then excitly said, "We are going to go on a tour to where are the McMerchandise are made!"

"That isn't helping!" Randy stated, "And didn't we already go on a tour there already?"

"Yes but who cares!" Howard cried out, "We may be able to get some McGift bags!"

Before Randy could comment on that, what Mrs. Driscoll said next caught his attention, "And we will also be having another school joining us on this lovely tour."

Flute Girl raised her hand and asked, "What other school will be coming with us?"

Mrs. Driscoll thought about it before answering, "I believe the school is Caper High down in Amity Park."

"Hey, isn't that where that hero called Danny Phantom lives?" one of the students asked.

"I believe it is," someone answered, "I wonder if we will see him."

"I'm pretty sure we will not be seeing this ghostly hero on this trip," Mrs. Driscoll answered, "He's the protector of Amity Park, so there is a slim chance that he will even show himself on this trip."

"I don't see what so great about him," Randy muttered, "He can't be as great as the Ninja."

"But he did scare the Ninja though," Howard whispered commented.

"Shut it Howard," Randy told him not wanting to be reminded of that fact.

The rest of the day went on as normal as it could be in Norrisville. And the whole time Randy was wondering if McFist was planing something that involved the tour. Sure he was excited about the idea but at the same time he didn't like it that he will be in his emery's territory where McFist might have the upper hand if a fight happens.

* * *

 **Well here is the next chapter of A Ninja and a Ghost? Oh My! For for this, I was trying to decide how Danny and Randy could meet. There could be a student exchange thing, Danny's parents decided to go on a trip Norrisvill because they hold of abnormal activities going on there and decided to take Danny with them, Randy's class could go on a field trip to Amity Park, Danny's class could go on a field trip to Norrisville or something else. But I decided on having Danny's class go up to Norrisville and have them join Randy's class in a field trip. As for why they are going on a tour through McFist Industries when Randy already did, well I thought, "Why not get them to go on another trip there. Who knows, they may not have seen everything that was there the last time." So yeah, there is going to be another tour through Randy's or the Ninja's enemies lair. I have something planned for this story, the only thing is I just hope I can find a place to import it in. Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter of "A Ninja and a Ghost? Oh My!"**

 **Until next time, Flare, over an out!**


End file.
